Jeremiah Walter MacKenzie
) |Marital= Married |Alias= Jerry |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Fair |Eyes= |Skin= |Nuclear = *Ellis Jeremiah MacKenzie (father) *Emma Watson (mother) |Spouse=*Marjorie Wakefield (wife) |Children=*Roger MacKenzie (son) |Extended=*Reginald Wakefield (uncle-in-law) *See Roger Wakefield MacKenzie's Family Tree |Occupation= Royal Air Force Spitfire pilot |Clan= MacKenzie |Nationality= Scottish |written=true|leaf=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Jeremiah Walter MacKenzie, nicknamed Jerry, was the father of Roger MacKenzie, and husband of Marjorie Wakefield MacKenzie. Personal History Events of the Novels "A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows" Before WWII Jerry elopes with Majorie Wakefield. They have a brief honeymoon on the Isle of Lewis. Jerry meets Marjorie's mother for the first time when they tell her they have married. Between 1939 and 1941, Jerry served as a Spitfire pilot during World War II with Green Squadron. In 1940, He took two bullets through his right knee while under attack in his Spitfire and crash lands his plane. With two months off sick while his smashed patella mends and walks with a limp thereafter. His second month is spent recovering at home with his wife, Marjorie. In 1941, Jerry's son Roger MacKenzie is born. Jerry is recruited by Captain Frank Randall to fly a top secret mission to Eastern Europe. He learns that the mission is to Poland and he has been selected because he speaks a few words of Polish. Jerry and three other pilots are to fly low over four Nazi concentration camps and take photos with cameras mounted on their wings. Before embarking on the mission he is to be sent to Northumberland to practice the manoeuvres. While flying in Northumberland by Hadrian's Wall on All Hallow's Eve, Jerry's plane suffers engine failure and he crash lands near some standing stones. He is thrown clear of the plane and when he comes to he leans on one of the stones for support and is transported back into the past. In 1739, Jerry wakes the next morning and can't see his plane anywhere. He begins searching for it and becomes concerned by the lack of people, buildings and roads. He finally comes across a stone house and approaches the woman outside. She runs off and comes back with three men who beat up Jerry, take his jacket and dog tags and throw him down a steep slope. Jerry moves well away from the location of that house but after a few days wandering he comes to the conclusion that he has somehow ended up in the past and as it seemed to happen by the standing stones he needs to make his way back there. It takes him a while to get his bearings and find his way back, but around Samhain, just as the landscape starts to look familiar again he is distracted by his empty stomach and the smell of some newly baked pasties cooling on a window ledge. Jerry steals a pasty but is discovered by a dog and the dog's owner. The man hits Jerry over the head with a spade and knocks him out. When he comes to, Jerry finds himself locked in an empty cow-byre. Jerry finds himself thinking of Marjorie and reaches into his pocket for the sapphire she gave him. Instead he finds a powdery residue where the stone has disintegrated which leaves him feeling fearful of the stones. Jerry falls asleep and dreams that his son Roger is now a grown man and is talking to him but he can't understand what he's saying. He wakes and hears two men speaking Gaelic outside the byre and calls for help. Two men open the door to the byre - both tall, one with black hair, one with fair hair. They turn out to be time travelers themselves and hurry Jerry away from the farm towards the standing stones. When they get to the stones they give him a small stone and the dark haired man tells him to think about his wife when he steps into the stones, but not to think about his son. Jerry is stunned by the fact that they know the names of his wife and son but when he starts to question them they hear the sound of the farmer closing in on them. The men tell Jerry to go and take off, but just as Jerry moves towards the stones the dark haired man reappears, and whispers fiercely to Jerry, "I love you". As Jerry stands there agape, he hears the dark haired man say he had to say it because he knows Jerry isn't going to make it back through the stones and that will be the only chance he gets. Jerry steps through the stones. In 1943, Posthumously Jerry is awarded an medal. Two weeks after crashing his plane, Jerry wakes to find the gouge in the land where his plane had crash landed, but it is overgrown with vegetation and he realizes that he hasn't come back at the same time he left. He catches a ride with a line of passing troop transports heading to Salisbury and the soldiers give him money to buy a train ticket to London from Salisbury. Jerry arrives in London to find it badly damaged by bombs. He makes his way to his flat but when he arrives finds the building has been flattened. Jerry collapses from the shock but is rescued by a neighbor who tells him that Marjorie had gone to stay with her mother sometime after Jerry's disappearance. Jerry makes his way to Bethnal Green and arrives just as night falls. As he tries to find the right street, the air raid sirens sound and Jerry gets caught up in the flow of people moving to the safety of the underground tube station. The station is struck by a direct hit of a bomb and the ceiling starts to crack above the stairs. Jerry looks down and sees Marjorie on the stairs, clutching Roger. Marjorie sees him and her face is lit by a flash of joy, but just at that moment the ceiling starts to collapse. Marjorie grabs Roger and throws him up over the stair railing towards Jerry, where he lands high on Jerry's chest. Jerry struggles to hold onto Roger and falls over the side of the platform onto the track, smashing his head on the rail, just as the ceiling comes down. Jerry dies from his head injuries, but he has saved Roger. Roger is taken to safety by two men, just before the rest of the ceiling comes down on Jerry. They cannot identify Jerry because he has no dogtags. ''Written in My Own Heart's Blood Personality Physical Appearance Untidy flyaway hair."A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows" Name * '''Jeremiah' comes from the Hebrew name יִרְמְיָהוּ (Yirmiyahu) which meant "YAHWEH has uplifted". This is the name of one of the major prophets of the Old Testament, the author of the Book of Jeremiah and (supposedly) the Book of Lamentations.Behind the Name: Jeremiah - Accessed 30 September 2014. * Walter comes from a Germanic name meaning "ruler of the army", composed of the elements wald "rule" and hari "army". * MacKenzie is the anglicized form of MacCoinnich, a Gaelic patronymic name meaning "son of Coinneach". The personal name Coinneach means "handsome" or "comely".Behind the Name: Coinneach – Accessed 19 April 2015.Ancestry.com Trivia *He carries a rough sapphire with him as a good luck charm. The stone was given to him by Marjorie MacKenzie who found it on the Isle of Lewis during their honeymoon. References Category:Characters Category:20th century characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Time Travelers Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows Category:MacKenzie Clan